Computing devices can accept many forms of input from various input devices such as touchscreen displays, keyboards, and mice, among others. In some examples, the computing devices are configured to communicate with input devices. For example, computing devices may store applications or driver files that enable the computing device to communicate with an input device. In some examples, the driver files can indicate to the computing device how to communicate with the input devices.